Japan
BasicsCategory:NTT Docomo FAQ Japan has 3 networks on 3G or 4G/LTE: * NTT DoCoMo * au '''(KDDI, also includes UQ) * '''SoftBank (absorbed Y!Mobile (E-mobile, Willcom), also includes WCP) Japan can be a tricky country to buy a local SIM card. It is the only industrial nation (besides S. Korea) without 2G GSM coverage'' and doesn’t allow visitors to buy voice SIM cards by law. However, for data on 3G or 4G/LTE on a data-only SIM card, you are free to go. '''Frequencies' GSM-incompatible WiMAX operators are not mentioned in this survey. 700* = LTE on 700 MHz is on band 28 like in Australia and soon in Europe, not on band 12 like in the US. Note that because NTT Docomo and Softbank's band 28 frequency belong to the Upper Duplex section of the band 28, some phones like Google Nexus 5X that only support the Lower Duplex section of the band 28 will not be able to use the band. Because the 700 MHz band is shared with some other digital services in some area of Japan, this band is not universally available yet. It's expected to last until 2017, before the band can be completely cleared for mobile use. ' TNO =' only available in area around Tokyo, Nagoya and Osaka. See http://imgur.com/VeMs3qd for legal definition 3500" (TDD) on band 42 will be deployed from end of 2016 as additional spectrum on all providers. CDMA: Both major carriers in the US, Verizon and Sprint, have cancelled their CDMA roaming agreements. While Verizon customers will be charged $10 daily to make use of the new UMTS/LTE roaming agreements, Sprint, as part of SoftBank, offers two cheaper options to its customers: unlimited text and data at 64kbps on SoftBank for free, or everything unlimited and high-speed data for US$5 a month. Make sure to enable the Global (free) or Japan ($5) roaming add-on before leaving the US. If you are roaming from a CDMA carrier in another country, you may still find yourself on au's CDMA network. Almost all the offers for tourists are hosted on the NTT DoCoMo network. SoftBank only sells expensive prepaid plans (or is available through "roaming" SIMs from other countries) and au/KDDI is mostly inaccessible to tourists not roaming. Having a device from other parts of the world, this normally limits you to 3G on 2100 MHz in the cities and to 4G on 1800 MHz in the Tokyo, Nagoya and Osaka area. That's why many rental services are mentioned at the end as an alternative and this country remains greylisted. Regulations Since 2006 the “Mobile Phone Improper Use Prevention Act” (携帯電話不正利用防止法) requires anyone who intends to buy a voice-call-capable SIM card (prepaid or postpaid) to show a proper identification which indicates that he/she has a residential (permanent) address in Japan. A hotel address is not sufficient for this purpose. All foreigners must have an alien registration to purchase a voice SIM. As a tourist without a visa which permits to stay for more than 90 days, you won’t get one. So most SIMs capable of voice calls are not available to you. This law is enforced strictly and store managers have been penalized before for not asking for the proper “proof of residence” paper. B-Mobile and SoftBank are now the only exceptions; B-Mobile is expensive but uses the docomo network while SoftBank is cheaper but must be purchased at an airport service counter in Tokyo (Narita/Haneda), Nagoya, or Osaka (Kansai). More on this you find here. However, this law does not apply to data services and data-only SIM cards.''' If you want to place voice calls out of Japan, you will be limited to these choices: * use your own SIM card on roaming or an international SIM card (expensive) * rent a device with local SIM card at arrival in Japan (see bottom of this page) * borrow a local SIM card from a Japanese resident (cheap) * use VoIP on a local data-only SIM (cheap) * use a B-mobile SIM (with a surchage, see below). * use SoftBank Simple Style (with limitations, see below). As we focus on data here, check this link for more voice call options from Japan. The other legal restriction you should be aware of is the requirement of the Giteki mark (see pic). Officially all electronic devices used in Japan need to be certified and labeled with this sign. It's illegal even using an iPhone without it. While this law is quite outdated and is slowly becoming less relevant as Japan forms Mutual Recognition Agreements to recognize other countries' equivalent marks, be sure to stay responsible and discreet using your own non-Japanese electronics in Japan. More info: here. While you used to have to order prepaid SIMs online and have it delivered either before you leave, collect at the airport, or delivered to your hotel, there are now some offers that can be purchased from places such as airport vending machines, Yodobashi electronic stores, BIC, and others. The prices for these cards are set by the retailers and can vary slightly from the given numbers. '''NTT DoCoMo network NTTDoCoMo has the best network in the country and a market share of almost 50%. A 2G-only phone does not work, because there is simply no 2G. Its 3G network is called FOMA and on 800 MHz in the countryside, 2100 MHz in the cities and a few 1700 MHz stations. The 800 and 1700 (not AWS like in the US, but EAWS) MHz are used only in Japan, so are most likely not covered on your phone. You can expect to get 3G only in cities on 2100 MHz with a device bought outside of Japan. Its 4G/LTE is called Xi on 700 (on band 28 like in Europe or Australia, not 12 like in the US), 800, 1500, 1800 and 2100 MHz. Some of these frequencies are used in other countries too, but the worldwide most usual 1800 MHz is only available in the cities of Nagoya, Tokyo and Osaka. First the prepaid SIM of the MNO is shown, then the different resellers of NTT docomo in alpha order. NTT Communications (OCN) NTT Communications prepaid SIM for smartphones uses NTT Docomo’s 4G/LTE and 3G networks and gives users up to 100 MB of high-speed data per day for either 7 or 14 days. SIM card comes in standard, micro, and nano sizes and is for: * ¥3,218 (tax incl.) for the seven-day plan, or * ¥3,780 (tax incl.) for 14 days. Availability Cards can also be purchased at Xcom Global counters at Haneda, Narita, Kansai, and Chūbu Centrair airports as well as from a machine located inside the Narita Excel Hotel Tokyo or at Yodobashi camera chain: stores list Cards come with English instructions and option for connecting to the Japan Connected-Free Wi-Fi service. This is a free WiFi hotspot service by NTT-BP, designed for visitors to Japan, which is found at international airports, Shinkansen train stations, major tourist attractions and popular locations across Japan. Up until 31 May 2016 it was possible to purchase Cards online from the official website and get delivery to hotels, post offices at selected airports, or any set address in Japan. This option is no longer available. Category:NTT Docomo FAQ Category:WiFi Router Rental Category:Hotspot Data Rate Data is up to 100 MB per day at a max. of 150 Mbps. After the daily high-speed allotment is used, the max. speeds will be reduced to 200 kbps. All three SIM sizes are available. Technical Settings * PDP type: IP * APN for 3G devices: 3g-d-2.ocn.ne.jp * APN for 4G/LTE devices: lte-d.ocn.ne.jp * Username: mobileid@ocn * Password: mobile * Authentication type: CHAP More info * Website in English: http://service.ocn.ne.jp/mobile/one/visitor/en/ b-mobile The prepaid smartphone data SIM cards offered by MVNO B-mobile provide data and one even voice access on NTT Docomo’s 3G/4G network. Availability SIM cards must be purchased either at a branch of AEON, Yodobashi Camera or BIC Camera chains (stores list) or online at the b-mobile site or Amazon.co.jp. Cards bought online can be delivered to hotels, post offices at major airports, or any Japanese address in 2–4 days. They have three different products on offer. Visitor SIM Their Visitor SIM card includes 14 days of unlimited data access on the 4G/LTE and 3G networks with a Fair Usage Policy (FUP) of 1 GB every consecutive 3 days. Once over the FUP limit your speed will be automatically reduced to dialup rates for 1 or 2 days. Speed is "best effort theoretical maximum" according to their website. Note that the 14 days starts with your selected delivery date for online purchases, not on first use or activation in the handset. The SIM is rechargeable, but only from the handset containing the SIM, which must currently be located in Japan. Recharging must be done within 10 days of the expiry of the previous plan. Recharging uses a credit card. Traffic may be controlled for VoIP, video, and other streaming contents. Price is ¥ 2,204, which may or may not include tax (different pages on their website seem to disagree about this), and users can choose standard, micro or nano varieties. PAYG SIM B-mobile also offers PAYG SIM, a card that can be used for both voice calls and data transmission. It's the only SIM card with voice widely sold to tourists right now. The cards are available in the same three sizes as a Visitor SIM and can be used for up to 60 minutes of domestic and international calls and 3 GB of data over a 7-day period. PAYG SIM cards are priced at ¥9,980 and are available from the same sources. PAYG Data SIM For those who don’t need the option to make calls, the PAYG Data SIM is offered, currently on sale at the Kyoto Royal Hotel and Spa only (address). Priced at ¥4,990 (including tax), the card enables 3 GB data transmission in a period of 14 days. Technical Settings * APN: bmobile.ne.jp * Username for PAYG and PAYG data SIM: bmobile@4g * Username for 1 GB visitor SIM: bmobile@fr * Username for 14 days visitor SIM: bmobile@fr (previously was bmobile@U300) * Password: bmobile * Authentication type: CHAP or PAP More info * English speaking help desk 7am-11am: 03-6721-5032 * Website in English: http://www.bmobile.ne.jp/payg_sim/travelers_to_japan.html COMST '''DATA-SIM and VISITOR-SIM COMST sells prepaid data SIMs called T-SIM that use NTT docomo's 3G and 4G/LTE network. You don't need a credit card for activation or re-charge of the SIM. '''Availability You can order the SIM card online at http://www.comst.jp/ (available in Japanese/English) or buy in H.I.S. travel stores (branches) or at Yodobashi camera/BIC Camera stores (see above). At Yodobashi you might need to show the staff that they have the SIM in stock by searching for "COMST SIM" on yodobashi.com, because it is not a SIM they advertise or have out on the showroom floor. You can recharge online using a card or at convenience stores. Data Plans They have two SIM cards available for data: * T-SIM 3 GB for 30 days: 3,780 Yen * T-SIM 1 GB for 7 days: 2,980 Yen They previously had different/additional SIMs but those are no longer sold. The SIMs can be recharged once you are using it by visiting http://comst.tokyo (available in Japanese, English and Chinese by opening the menu in the top-right of the page and choosing your language) either using a credit card or in these convenience stores: Lawson, Ministop, Family Mart, Circle K, Sunkus, Daily Yamazaki, Three F and Seicomart using their payment machines. The menu at http://comst.tokyo will have instructions on how to do this. You only need an email address to register. Recharge prices are: * 3 GB for 30 days: 2,160 Yen * 5 GB for 30 days: 3,456 Yen * 10 GB for 30 days: 5,400 Yen You must recharge before your SIM expires, but if you do, your SIM will stay active through the next calendar month. 'Technical Settings' * APN: vdm.jp * Username: 8888@vdm * Password: 8888 * Authentication Type: PAP or CHAP More info * Customer support desk 10am-6pm Mon-Fri except national holidays: 0570-066-777 in English, Chinese and Japanese. * Setup document: in English, Chinese and Japanese * In actual speed tests using a Japanese LTE router, downloads of 4-8 Mbps and uploads of 6-7 Mbps were regularly achieved. eConnect Japan Inc. The Japan Prepaid SIM is offered by eConnect Japan Inc. through SORACOM and provides data-only on NTT Docomo's 3G and 4G/LTE networks (for frequencies and coverage see Basics and NTT Docomo sections above). The SIM is supported by a special app that helps users manage their plan. They additionally provide a 24-hour customer support service. Availability SIM cards can be purchased on eConnect's website . It can be delivered to hotels, post offices at major airports, or any Japanese postal address (including private apartments) in 2-4 days without additional fees. Accepted payment method is only PayPal. Alternatively, it can be bought at Amazon with further payment options to be delivered worldwide. Japan Prepaid SIM The SIM card offers a variety of data plans that run on the 3G (FOMA) and 4G/LTE (Xi) networks of NTT docomo with a max. speed of around 2 Mbps. Note that the SIM doesn't support voice calls or SMS but calls through VoIP and tethering are supported. For the 100 MB/day plans, once the user uses up their 100 MB for the day, speed will be slowed down to 128 Kbps. The speed will go back to normal once the clock hits 0:00h JST the following day. Users can optionally choose to make a 'Refill100' to add 100 MB for the rest of the day for 300 Yen. However, if this data is not all used up, the remaining data will not be rolled over to the following day once the clock hits midnight. For the other plans, once all the data is used up, Internet gets disconnected immediately. You are only able to access the ecoonect website to top up credit. If users cannot make a top-up within the 3 days, the SIM is automatically terminated. Otherwise, the SIM card can be used up to one year, if the user continuously makes top-ups. Web and Mobile App The special application by eConnect Japan Inc. gives users full control over their SIM. The app allows users to set the SIM, make top-ups, check data usage, and much more. The app is available for both iOS and Android. Users can also use the web application . Technical Settings * APN: soracom.io * Username: econnect * Password: econnect * Authentication Type: CHAP or PAP More info * Email address: info@econnectjapan.com * Website in English: https://www.econnectjapan.com Japan Travel SIM (by Iijmio) & Brastel VoIP card These prepaid smartphone SIM cards aimed at visitors to Japan from overseas are made available by internet service provider Iijmio. The cards entitle you to three months of up to 2 GB or one month of up to 1 GB of data transmission over NTT Docomo’s 3G and 4G networks, and are available in standard, micro, and nano sizes. They are combined with a Brastel VoIP phone card. Availability Japan Travel SIM cards can be purchased from all Yodobashi camera stores, along with selected branches of Bic Camera, Kojima, and Sofmap, as well as from Tourist Information Center Tokyo (at the Nihonbashi exit of Tokyo Station), and from Khaosan hostels in Tokyo and Kyoto and more: points of sale . Price may vary depending on location, but, for reference, Bic Camera is offering the 3 months / 2 GB Japan Travel SIM card for ¥4,082 (including tax). From Effective 2015 they offer a second product line valid only for 30 days and including 1 GB data sold at Bic Camera for ¥2,656 (tax incl.). The package also includes a Brastel prepaid IP phone card, which can be charged by credit card or PayPal via Brastel website and enables domestic and international calls, as well as payments for data transfer over the 2 GB Iijmio limit. Additional data can be purchased at a rate of ¥1,100 for 500 MB and ¥2,200 for 1.25 GB (both including tax). The 30 days or 3 months validity period cannot be extended. A private IP address is assigned to this package. The initial PIN code is set to "0000". Technical Settings * APN: iijmio.jp * Username: mio@iij * Password: iij * Authentication type: PAP or CHAP More info * customer support in English 9am-7pm: Tel: 03-5205-4999 * Website in English for Iijmio: http://t.iijmio.jp/en/index.html * Website in English for Brastel: http://www.brastel.com/pages/eng/spc/fromjapan.html So Net '''Prepaid LTE SIM So Net is another MVNO on the NTT DoCoMo network on 3G and LTE. It's managed by Sony Corp. '''Availability SIM cards can be purchased from machines at Kansai International, Naha, and Sendai airports, Mobile Center outlets at Narita International Airport, Haneda Airport International Terminal, and New Chitose Airport International Terminal, Kyoto City Bus and Subway Information Center, Akibaoo shops in Akihabara, Laox outlets in Akihabara and Ginza, and Dospara shops throughout Japan: list of shops Data plans So-net prepaid SIM cards provide visitors to Japan with speeds up to 150 Mbps on 4G/LTE. Prices are variable. Below they are given for the Yodobashi chain stores. At airports they are more expensive: * 1 GB for 30 days: starting at ¥3,000 * 2.2 GB for 30 days: starting at ¥4,000 * 3 GB for 60 days: starting at ¥5,000 * 12 GB (only online) for 180 days: ¥12,000 only at amazon.co.jp (in Japanese). Extra data can be purchased for ¥1,620 for 200 MB, ¥2,160 for 500 MB (both have 30 day limits), and ¥3,065 for 1 GB, which has a 60 day limit. All prices include tax. Refills require a credit card (Visa, MasterCard, JCB, American Express or Diners Club). Cards are available in standard, micro, and nano sizes. Technical Settings * Certain phone models are not supported, check this site: http://www.so-net.ne.jp/prepaid/unavailable.html * If you have an iPhone 5s, iPhone 5c, iPhone6 or iPhone6 Plus, you must install the APN profile from the following website beforehand via a WLAN or other Internet connection: http://www.so-net.ne.jp/prepaid/i/ Visit the page using Safari on your iPhone. * No initial PIN, not even 0000 ! * If used in a portable router, some insist on a phone number to dial. That would be *99# * APN: so-net.jp * Username: nuro * Password: nuro * Authentication type: CHAP or PAP More info * Contact Number (in English) 10am - 5pm: 0120-688-260 * Website in English: http://www.so-net.ne.jp/prepaid/en/ U-mobile U-mobile by U-Next is another MVNO using the NTT DoCoMo network on 3G and LTE. They offer a data-only SIM on prepaid to foreigners without voice or text also called JPSIM. Availability SIM cards can be purchased from vending machines at Tokyo Narita International Airport Terminal 1/2 arrival lobby and Terminal 3 Level 2 entrance or at these shops (scroll down for list). Cards are available in all three sizes. The prepaid SIM cards can not be refilled or extended in time and will run out automatically after the purchased time period. Data plans Prepaid SIM cards provide with speeds up to 225 Mbps on 4G/LTE. Following 3 packages are available in various locations like at airports for a surcharge, online at Amazon.co.jp or offline at Yodobashi Camera stores: * 7 days: ¥1,800 plus taxes, ¥1,940 at Yodobashi and ¥2,000 at Narita airport * 15 days: ¥2,800 plus taxes, ¥3,020 at Yodobashi and ¥3,500 at Narita airport * 30 days: ¥3,500 plus taxes, ¥3,780 at Yodobashi Each card includes 200 MB per calendar day (0-24h) of data on the high-speed 4G/LTE and 3G networks without voice calls or texts. Beyond the quota, speed will be throttled to 128 kbit/s. On Amazon look for 'JPSIM'. Sales taxes are currently at 8% in the country. Other U-Mobile plans If you have a local address and phone number (can be someone you know), then you can sign up for a monthly rate plan. U-Mobile has the only monthly plan at Yodobashi Camera with "unlimited data". To get the SIM costs about ¥4000 and the monthly charge is ~¥2700. However, in practice even though it is advertised as not under Fair Use Policy (e.g. no speed max, no data max, no data/speed max per period of time), the actual speeds achieved using a Japanese LTE router were only around 1 Mbps. Technical Settings * APN: umobile.jp * Username: umobile@umobile.jp * Password: umobile * Authentication type: CHAP or PAP More info * Website in English: http://umobile.jp/d/lp/prepaid/eng.html * Press release about vending machines in Japanese only http://umobile.jp/news/20150914/ Wirelessgate '''Prepaid SIM Wi-fi provider and MVNO Wirelessgate offers a prepaid smartphone SIM card aimed at visitors to Japan. The card offers both connection to NTT Docomo’s LTE and 3G networks, as well as the use of 40,000 Wi-Fi hotspots, the biggest Wi-Fi network nationwide. '''Availability As of 2015, these cards are only available at Yodobashi camera electronic chain (shop list see above). The cards come in three sizes: standard, micro, and nano. You can adjust your settings, check how much data headroom you have left, search for WI-FI spots and take advantage of automatic login using the Wirelessgate app, available from Google Play and the Apple iStore. Data plans The available options are (prices include tax): * 1 GB over a 14-day period: ¥2,650 * 2 GB over 30 days: ¥3,590 * 3 GB over 60 days: ¥3,980 Users who reach their data-transmission limit can purchase an extra 1 GB to be used in a 14 day period, priced at ¥1,000 (including tax). Technical Settings * APN for 3G devices: foma01.wi-gate.net * APN for 4G/LTE: xi01.wi-gate.net * Username: wg@sim * Password: wg * Authentication type: CHAP or PAP More info * Helpline in English 10am - 6pm: 03-4577-9053 * Website: http://www.wirelessgate.co.jp/presim/en/index.html FreeTel FreeTel is a MVNO running on the DoCoMo network in 3G and 4G/LTE (for frequencies see above) with a product aimed at tourists. They offer a data-only SIM which is valid for a max. of 30 days. Voice and data is not offered. Availability This SIM card can be bought in Japan on Amazon.jp and in the usual shops of Yodobashi and Big Camera. Additionally it's also available overseas on Amazon.com for a discount. Mini and micro or a seperate nano SIM card are sold. Data rates The SIM is either valid for 7 or 30 days according to package and not extendable in time, only expandable in volume: * 1 GB for 7 days: ¥1,780 plus tax (Amazon.jp/Yodobashi: ¥1,922; Amazon.com: US$12.99) * 2 GB for 30 days: ¥2,780 plus tax (Amazon.jp/Yodobashi: ¥3,002; Amazon.com: US$24.99) When you have used up your data allowance, speed will be reduced to 128 Kbps for the rest of the validity. The only add-on option is 500 MB for ¥1,480 to be bought on their website. Social media of Facebook, WeChat, WhatsApp, Kakaotalk and Line is not debited from the data allowance and is free of charge. Technical Settings * APN: freetel.jp * User ID: freetel@freetel.link * Password: freetel * Authentication: CHAP/PAP More info * Website in English: http://www.freetel.jp/prepaid/ Yokoso Japan SIM Yokoso Japan is another MVNO (run by JP Mobile) using the good NTT DoCoMo network on 3G and LTE. They offer a data-only SIM on prepaid to foreigners without voice or SMS. Availability You can order SIM cards online at http://www.yokososim.com or selected countries where you can buy SIM before you arrive in Japan. (Click here for list of countries). It's available only online to be sent abroad or in Taiwan, Hong Kong, Thailand, Singapore and Malaysia, both in micro and nano size. Data Plans Yokoso Japan Prepaid SIM cards provide visitors to Japan with speeds up to 150 Mbps on DoCoMo's LTE/4G network. Sales price varies depending on the country of purchase. The following price quotes are given for the Australian eBay store and US and European Amazon with free worldwide delivery: * 3 GB for 8 days: AUD$ 35, € 15 * 3.5 GB for 15 days: AUD$ 40, US$ 16.90, € 20 * 4 GB for 31 days: AUD$ 45, € 25 * 5 GB for 91 days: AUD$ 55, € 36 On eBay or Amazon look for 'Japan Travel SIM'. After the 4G/LTE downloadable value is used up, maximum download speed drops to 256 kbps. Download is 'unlimited' at this speed until the available period lapses. Technical Setting If you have an iPhone 5s, iPhone 5c, iPhone6 or iPhone6 Plus, you must install the APN profile from the following website beforehand via a WiFi or any other internet connection: http://jpmob.jp/i * APN: jpmob.jp * Username: 1@jpmob * Password: 888 * Authentication type: CHAP or PAP More info * Support Number in Japan: +81 3 6667 4382 (weekdays 10:00am-5:00pm) * Support Email: admin@yokososim.com * Website: www.yokososim.com * Facebook: Yokoso Japan SIM SoftBank Simple Style SoftBank has recently opened up its data services, 4G included, to prepaid subscribers, and then slightly opened up prepaid subscriptions to foreigners on short-term stays on a limited basis. Availability Foreigners in Japan short-term can sign up for prepaid SoftBank service only at airport counters in Narita, Haneda, Centrair (Nagoya), and Kansai. At these airports, a passport is needed to sign up for prepaid smartphone service. In addition, certain SoftBank stores can handle upgrades from voice/mail only prepaid to smartphone service for those on short-term visits. When purchasing prepaid service, you have two options: Buy a SIM+phone package, or buy a standalone SIM. Only the SIM+phone package has an extendable validity period, but it currently costs 15000 yen for a phone and 10000 yen airtime credit. This is a very steep start-up cost. The standalone SIM is cheaper, costing only the preloaded 3000, 5000, and 8000 yen credit, but only lasts 14 days ''and is ''not extendable in validity. You must buy a new SIM when the 14 days are up and you lose any remaining credit on the SIM. This can be a great inconvenience if you are not near an airport SoftBank counter when it expires. Pricing Domestic voice is ¥90/minute billed in 6-second increments for outgoing calls. Incoming calls are free. SMS can not be sent, only received (for free). Data (with mail included) is priced as follows: * 2-day plan: ¥900 for 200 MB LTE data, throttled thereafter * 7-day plan: ¥2700 for 700 MB LTE data, throttled thereafter * 30-day plan: ¥4980 for 3 GB LTE data, throttled thereafter Note that pricing-wise, these plans are not as good as the data-only SIMs. In part you are paying for the convenience of not having to buy a new SIM every time when you return, in part you are paying for having the voice service with a domestic number. Also note that with the 30-day plan, you are subject to throttling on 3G, but not LTE, after 1.2 GB, so do bear that in mind when out of an LTE coverage area after you've already 1.2 GB that month. There is a frequent user discount: the 30-day plan drops in price to ¥3980 for the life of the account once it has been signed up for 12 times (not necessarily consecutive periods). Recharge vouchers can be purchased with cash at any SoftBank store, any convenience store, or certain discount ticket shops (locations vary by city) for a ¥100-200 discount off face value. If you have a renewable SIM+phone package, a ¥3000 voucher will extend validity for 90 days while a ¥5,000 voucher will extend validity by 180 days, after which the number itself is valid for another year and can be reactivated at any time by depositing more funds after arriving in Japan. Technical settings: *APN: plus.4g *Username: plus *Password: 4g China Unicom Hong Kong For very heavy data users on short visits and/or those needing voice and text but not necessarily a local Japanese phone number, China Unicom Hong Kong offers two SIMs that roam in Japan on SoftBank 3G for reasonable prices: * Japan Roaming Data SIM (Data-only): HK$ 299, discounted to HK$ 228 for 5 GB in 7 days, can be topped up at a rate of HK$ 200 for another 5 GB in 7 days. Link: http://store.hk.chinaunicom.com/productContent/html/453503.html * Cross-Border King SIM (Data and voice): Initial purchase at HK$ 120, discounted to HK$ 96 including HK$ 66 credit. Per-use rate of HK$0.02 per KB, charges (but not data usage) capped at HK$ 68 daily. Link: http://store.hk.chinaunicom.com/jsp/index/html/453433.html Voice and text work on this last SIM, however both will show up to local callers as a Hong Kong number. Incoming calls and domestic outgoing are charged at HK$3.80/minute, outgoing calls to all other countries are HK$14/minute, and SMS is HK$3 each regardless of destination. Availability: Can be ordered online from China Unicom HK online store and shipped anywhere in the world for HK$ 50 fee on top of the SIM price, shipped ready-to-use. Please leave about 2 weeks for shipping at least. As an example while shipping from Hong Kong to Singapore, it took about 1.5 weeks and it was posted using regular mail (not a trackable courier service). CAUTION: If ordering from a 3rd party, make sure that the SIM is associated with Hong Kong, not mainland China. Not only is it nearly impossible to top up a mainland China SIM from outside China without a Chinese credit card (Hong Kong SIMs can be topped up with Visa, MasterCard, PayPal from any country online), it will suffer Chinese censorship as well. Technical settings: * APN: 3gnet Sims2Go Japan ''' Sims2Go is an international SIM card which comes with an US or UK number. You can add a Japanese number to it for local calls. It roams on the networks of Docomo and Softbank. '''Availability Requires an unlocked mobile or smart phone to use. You can make and recieve clear voice calls send SMS and connect your mobile device to the Internet. The SIM initially comes with one phone number (from UK or US) and as an option you can add additional a local Japanese "050" number. Refilling is for ¥2,000, ¥5,000 or ¥10,000 and the balance stays active 400 days from the last usage on the SIM card. Data rates Data always stays on the default rate as they don't offer packages. They depend on the roaming network: * on DoCoMo: ¥9 per MB * on SoftBank: ¥485 per MB As the SoftBank rate is totally overpriced and the DoCoMo rate still 3 times as much as local SIM card, you should better check, if this product is really an option for you. More info * Website: http://www.sims2go.jp Free Wi-Fi Passport '''(by SoftBank) SoftBank who runs about 400,000 WiFi access points in the country is giving out FREE WI-FI passports to anyone who visits Japan for business, vacation and other reasons from July 2015. '''Registration You need to roam on the SoftBank network with your home SIM card in your phone. For this you need to have a 3G phone on the frequencies mentioned in the Basics chapter roaming on Softbank network. Users simply dial a dedicated number with their mobile phones at no charge to complete registration. For English dial *8180. They will send you the password rightaway. This password is valid for 2 weeks and can be renewed thereafter. In order to use this service, you must provide your mobile phone number, password, gender and age group. Log-in You have to look for the SSID ".FREE_Wi-Fi_PASSPORT" (starts with a dot) from your list of available Wi-Fi hotspots. Pick this Wi-Fi, give your country code + phone number as ID and enter the sent password. Up to 5 devices can be connected but some SoftBank hotspot locations cannot be used with this service. Normally Wi-Fi schemes are not a part in this WIKI, but given the situation in Japan, they might give a good alternative for mobile data. This free program seems to be extended now indefinitely. Their Wi-Fi service is not encrypted. Use this service after taking into consideration the security risk. More info * in this PDF brochure in English Rental services for SIM cards and mobile Wi-Fi devices As there are incompatibilities with non-Japanese devices and legal restrictions, many visitors may choose to use a rental service to hire a mobile device (Wi-Fi router, or hotspot) together with a SIM card or a SIM card only. There are more than a dozen agencies available offering such services. You should book in advance if you are looking for a particular kind of service or device. Mobile routers can be picked up airport counters or post offices, or arrangements can be made for delivery to your accommodation in Japan. Some agencies also offer insurance for a surcharge. The agencies below are listed in alphabetical order with links to their pages in English: Blank-WiFi * http://blank-wifi.com CDJapan Rental * http://rental.cdjapan.co.jp eConnect Japan Inc. *https://www.econnectjapan.com/products/wifi/ Free NINJA WIFI * http://prw.kyodonews.jp/prwfile/release/M102572/201510305137/_prw_PA1fl_0563XlZe.pdf Global Advanced Communications * http://www.globaladvancedcomm.com/ Japan Mobile Rental * http://www.japanmobilerental.com Japan Wi-Fi Rental Service * http://japanwifiservice.com/en/ JC Corp * http://www.jcrcorp.com JRailPass.com * https://www.jrailpass.com/sim-card Purupuru * http://www.pupuru.com/en/ Rentafone Japan * http://www.rentafonejapan.com/Mobile-Internet.html Sakura Mobile * http://www.sakuramobile.jp Sally's Rental * http://www.sallysrental.com Softbank Global Rental * http://www.softbank-rental.jp Wi-Fi Hire * http://www.wifi-hire.com/en/ryokin.html Wi-Fi Rental Store * http://en.wifi-rental-store.jp Category:NTT Docomo FAQ Category:WiFi Router Rental Category:Hotspot